Faith For The Sea and The Moon
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: The Daugther of Neo Queen Serenity needs to help The Daugther of Aqua Regina Lucia to save the future AGAIN! Can they do it without getting into trouble? Meanwhile Serena made a new friend in Lucia.
1. The Princesses First Meet

In the Future, Princess Serenity II or Rini was on special cruise on ship.  
She was looking out at sea when she heard a pretty voice, singing.

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai..."_

'What a beautiful song..." She thought. 'But where is it coming from?'  
She continued to listen.

_"Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

_Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru..."_

Rini then noticed where the song was coming from.  
On a rock, in the ocean, was a pink-hair mermaid with a sea-otter next to her.  
The moonlight danced off the little mermaid's wet skin as she sings.  
Soon enough, Rini was singing along with her.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru!"_

When the mermaid noticed Rini, she and the otter swam over. Rini didn't know what to say.  
She never met a real mermaid before. The mermaid looked to be about Rini's age.  
Her eyes were megenta and her tail was the same colour as her hair.  
"Hi!" The mermaid said. Rini was unsure what to say. Was the mermaid really talking to her?  
"HEEEEEY!" The mermaid shouted. Suddenly, a light splash of water hits Rini.  
"HEY!" Rini yelled. "Is that a way to talk to _a princess_?" The mermaid teased.  
"No way..." Rini said. "Y-you're a princess too?" "Yes." The mermaid answered. "Wait, _you too_?"  
"Yep!" Rini answered. "I'm Lucy. Princess of the ocean." The little mermaid said then pointed to the otter.  
"And this is Borei-chan. What's your name?"  
"You can call me Rini! I'm Princess of the Earth." She said.  
The two girls smiled at eachother. Then, Rini's new friend started to sing again.

_"Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII Michiteku omoi Kitsuku me wo tojite..._  
_Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI Hiroiatsumete Kono mune ni kizamu Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku Splash Dream!_  
_Inori wa ya no you ni Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku Splash Dream!_  
_Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!_  
_Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo Shiritakute motsureta ito no Michibiku mirai Fuhen no shinjitsu Sagashiteru umareta imi wo Dakedo kotae wa Te no naka ni aru no Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne Splash Dream!_  
_AKUARIUMU nukete Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku SHUPUREHIKOORU Splash Dream!_  
_Tobikomitai no Splash Dream!_  
_Subete no kibou wo dakishimete hikaru ai Splash Dream!_  
_PARADAISU wo mezashi Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete Splash Dream!_  
_Takanaru ai no Big Wave!_  
_Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai Splash Dream!_  
_Inori wa ya no you ni Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku Splash Dream!_  
_Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!_  
_Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo."_

Afterwards, the two princesses talked to eachother all night long.  
When they talked, they realized they have _a lot_ in commen.


	2. The Letter

In the present day...

Serena went outside to checked the mailbox.  
All of a sudden, Luna-P popped out of nowhere with a letter in its mouth.  
Luna-P bounce off Serena's head.  
"RIIIINIIIII!" She shouted. Rini ran downstairs to see what's wrong.  
"What's up?" Rini said. "What's up is this." Serena said holding up the letter.  
Rini tooked the letter and opened it.  
It reads _"Dear Rini, I need your help. The fate of the sea rest in my hands._  
_Please Rini, I need you to help me, I need to find my parents in this time before the future change._  
_Meet me at the forest lake._  
_Sincerely, your little mermaid friend, Lucy."_  
"I gotta go!" Rini said. "Wait, go where?" Serena asked. Rini ran out the door with Diana and Luna-P.  
"W-wait! Rini! _At least_ tell me what the letter say! _Rini!_" Serena didn't get a chance to read the letter.  
When Serena ran out the door, Rini was long gone...


	3. Together Again!

Rini and Diana arrived at the lake. "Lucy!" She called out. "It's me, Rini. _Where are you?_" Then, she heard a familar voice.  
_"Psst, down here!"_ The voice whispered. Rini and Diana looked under the wooden dock. There they saw two rosey-pink eyes seeking out of the water.  
The Mermaid came out from under the dock and sat with her friend. _"KUU!"_ Suddenly, an Otter leaped out of the water, scaring the life out of Diana!  
(OK, I don't know what sound a little Sea Otter makes, So I went with "Kuu!" It seem pretty cute)  
_"EKKK!"_ Diana jump on top of Rini's head. "Relax! It's just Borei!" Lucy said. "Anyways, you needed to talk to me Lucy?" Rini asked. "Yeah." Lucy answered.  
"I need you to help me find my parents in this time." "Why?" _"So I can warn them!"_ Lucy said to Rini. Rini was so stunned by this, she couldn't say a word.  
"If something,_ anything,_ were to happen to my parents... I... _I would..."_ Lucy looks like she was about to cry. Rini can tell she was terrified. "I understand." Rini finally said.  
"So, can you help me?" _"Of course I will!"_ "Alright!" The Mermaid suddenly start to shine like sparkling water. Her Mermaid tail turned into Human legs. Her long pink hair turned into short Megenta hair.  
She was wearing red shorts, a white t-shirt and a pink backpack. "_Wow!_ I didn't know you can do that!" Rini said. "All Mermaids have the ability to change into a human form, so we can walk on land." Lucy explained. "Come on! _Let's go!_"  
The Mermaid grabbed her friend by the arm and pull her along.  
_**Meanwhile...**_  
"I'm telling you, there's something strange going on with Rini." Serena told Luna, Artemis and the Inner girls. "Are you _sure?"_ Mina asked. "Yeah!" Serena answered. "She just ran off without saying _anything! At all!"_  
"Maybe... The letter Rini got was a love letter?" Mina said. _"Love letter?"_ Serena said. "You mean Rini Has a _secret lover?"_ Lita asked. "Now _hold on!"_ Ami said. "I think you girls are over looking this situation." "Hmmm... _Maybe... Or maybe not!_" Serena said.

At Crowns ice cream parlor, Rini and Lucy had some strawbarry milkshakes. "It's funny how we ordered the same thing Rini." Lucy said. "Yeah!" Rini said. "So, _how exactly_ are we going to find your parents?"  
_"With this!"_ The mermaid said. She took out what looks like a hand-held game. "What's that?" Diana asked. "It's a Pearl Tracker." Lucy answered. "Hippocampus-san gave it to me so I can find my Mama! In this time, my Mama is a Mermaid Princess."  
Suddenly, the device started beeping! "Hey! Mama _must_ be near by!" Lucy said. _"Well, Lets go!"_ Rini said. The two princesses, along with Diana and Borei, left Crowns and looked for the Mermaid's parents. There was one little, itty-bitty problem...  
_**(a few hours later...)**_  
Lucy, Rini, Diana and Borei were wondering the street, still looking for Lucy's future parents. "Are you _sure_ you know where we're going?" Rini asked her mermaid friend. "_Of course_ I'm sure!" Lucy answered. "But we past this store already!" Rini said, pointing at a Manga Store.  
"Lucy." Diana said as she sit on top of Rini's Head. "How does the Pearl Tracker work?" "Well..." Lucy said. "You see, each Mermaid Princess has a Pearl Tear. The Pearl Tracker tracks down the Pearl Tear the Mermaid Princess has. If we find a Pearl Tear we just _might_ find my Mama."  
Rini stared at Lucy. "What's wrong Rini?" Lucy asked the Future Moon Princess. "Lucy..." Rini said. "_Aren't you_ a Mermaid Princess?" "Yeah!" Lucy answered. "I thought you already_ knew_ that!" "Don't _you have_ a Pearl Tear?" Rini asked. _"Of course I d-!"_ Lucy stopped herself. She now realized something...  
"WE'VE GOING IN _CIRCLES_ AND IT'S ALL _MY FAULT!"_ Lucy yelled as she grabbed her own hair with both her hands. _"It's OK Lucy..."_ Rini said. "AAAAGGHH! I FEEL _SO_ STUPID!" Lucy shouted. The mermaid starts hitting herself on the head. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, _STUPID_! I'M _SO STUPID_!"  
"You don't need to beat yourself up like that!" Rini said. _"I know..."_ Lucy sighed. "I'm _so_ sorry Rini..."_ "It's OK."_ Rini said. "It getting late. You and Borei can sleepover with Diana and me!" "You don't _have to..."_ Lucy said. "After all, _I'm_ the one who _wasted_ your _whole day."_ "I'm not doing this because I _have to!"_ Rini explained. "I'm doing this because I _want to!"_ "Well..." Lucy said as she looked at her pet sea otter. "What do you think we should do Borei?" _"Kuu-kuu! Kuu!"_ Borei cheered. Lucy looked back at Rini and Diana. "Well... _OK!"_ She said with a smile. "We're sleeping over at your place tonight!" _"Alright!"_ Rini said. "I _promise,_ you'll like it a lot!"  
As the sun started to set, the two girls and their pets walked home together.


	4. Getting to know Lucy

When Rini and Diana came home with Lucy, (who had stuffed her pet sea otter in her backpack) the first person they saw was Serena! (Who was standing right by the door.)  
_"Where were you!?"_ Serena yelled. Then, Serena noticed Lucy. "Oh. Hi there! Um, Rini, who's this?"  
"Oh, um..." Rini was unsure of what to say next. Lucy spoke all of a sudden. "M-My name is Lucy Nanami!" She said, nervously.  
"I'm a friend of Rini. I came from the future and-!" Suddenly, Rini put her hand over Lucy's big mouth. "SHH! _Lucy!"_ Rini said. _"Don't tell her that!"_  
A sweatdrop appeared on the mermaid's forehead. "Oh,_ r-right."_ Lucy said. "I'm sorry Rini but back in the future, my Papa told me to _always_ tell the truth." _"Future?"_ Serena said. "You're from the future?!"  
"Well, um, Y-you see I'm..." Lucy felt uncomfertable talking about the future outside the door. _"L-let's go inside and talk about it!"_ Lucy said as she and Rini dragged Serena inside.  
The girls went to Serena's room, where Luna was taking a nap. (Before Serena, Rini, Diana and Lucy came in.) "OK, We're here." Serena said. "Now _what's going on!?"_ Luna was wondering the same thing.  
"Well alright, _here's the thing..."_ Lucy said. "I'm from the future like Rini and I'm a princess like Rini but, unlike Rini, I'm a Mermaid Princess." _"Mermaid?"_ Serena said. "Yep!" Lucy answered.  
"You see, my Mama is the Aqua Regina, or _'the Goddess of the Ocean World'_ and my Papa is the King of an ancient water race called '_Panthalassa.'_ Mama and Papa rule over the Ocean World together and I'm the Princess of the Ocean.  
I'm more powerful then any other Mermaid Princess because I have the power of the Aqua Regina _and_ the power of the Panthalassa bloodline. That's why I'm a threat to the evil people in the sea. Now I have to find Mama and Papa in this time.  
Rini and her kitty has been helping me look for them. _I really need to find them... I have to..."_ "I... I understand Lucy." Serena said. "Your parents are in danger and you wanna protect them." Lucy nodded as the blond continues talking. "Well, I'll help too! _And I'll get the Inner Soldiers to help as well_. Don't worry, we'll find your mom and dad."  
"Th-thank you." Lucy said. "Oh,_ by the way..."_ Serena said. "Do you have a place to stay? Because I'm watching the house for my parents tonight, it'll just be me, Rini, Sammy and Chibichibi. We could use the company." "OK!" Lucy said. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Lucy took off her pink backpack, put it on the ground and then opened it.  
Borei hopped out of it. "Is it OK if my pet stay here too?" Lucy asked. "Yes, of course!" Serena said. "But... How did you get a sea _otter_ for a pet?" "I live in the ocean. There's sea otters floating _all over_ the surface of the water!" "Wait a minute! You live in the ocean!" "Yeah, what part of _'Mermaid Princess'_ do you understand?"  
"So, y-you're an actual mermaid!?" Serena was shocked to find out, but as usual she was a little slow. "So... how come you don't have a mermaid tail?" The blond asked. "I only get a tail when wet." The mermaid answered. "Oh..." Serena said. "Well, I guess it'll be kinda hard for you to take a shower, huh." "Yeah." Lucy said. "So just baths for me, OK?"  
Serena nodded. "OK!" She said. "But not_ a word_ about_ any_ of this to Sammy! He'll freak if he knows about the little mermaid!_ Got it?"_ Rini and Lucy nodded. _"Well, I guess OK for me to talk now."_ Luna said. "Oh Luna, did we wake up?" Serena said. _"You're kidding, right?"_ Luna said. "I was awake _the whole time!"_ "Oh, _sorry..."_ Serena said with a sweatdrop on her forehead.  
"She's not the brightest girl there is..." Lucy whispered in Rini's ear. "Well, I know Serena can be _a bit_ of a dim-wit..." Rini whispered to Lucy. "But when she makes a promise she _always_ keep it." "Well... _Alright, if you say so..."_ The Mermaid Princess said, feeling unsure. "Are you two whispering about me?" Serena asked. "Um, n-no..." Rini said. "Lucy, let's go upstairs to my room! OK?" Rini took Lucy upstairs to see her room. That gave Luna a chance to talk to Serena. "Serena, are you sure you know what you're doing?" The black cat asked. "Luna, she's a friend of Rini and she need our help." Serena answered. "Beside, her parents rule over the ocean, as future queen of this world I must help a fellow Majesty. After all, us Royals gotta stick together!" "'Us Royals?'" Luna said. "I think that a bit much, don't you think. I mean, Lucy's mother _is_ a goddess after all!" "And your _point_ is..." Serena said. "W-well..." Luna studdered. Silence came when the two have nothing else to say. Serena broke the silence by saying "I'm going to see what Chibichibi and Sammy are doing." Serena walked out the door, leaving Luna all alone.


End file.
